The Mission
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: Sequel to "The Game." Zach and Cammie go on a life-changing mission. Can Zach protect Cammie? What's going to happen between Zach and Cammie? Who's that other guy, Derrik, and what is he up to? What are those chem geeks doing? What's up with the Blondies?
1. Chapter 1 Preview

Alright, you guys have been dying to find out what the sequel is about, and the topic chosen is….DRUMROLL PLEASE!....._Zach and Cammie go on a mission!_ I was hoping this one would win all along! Don't hate me!

I've gotten questions about why I don't put up disclaimer- well, one, I usually forget, and two, you guys already know it doesn't belong to me.

**Cammie POV**

It's been about a month since Zach and I had our escapades. Sure, the game was fun and all, but after what happened with Pervy Dan, we decided it wasn't a good idea to play anymore. But, the bright side is, I WON THE GAME! Zach is very upset that a girl beat him, well; he's going to have to get over it, because girls are better than boys, so he will be getting his butt kicked throughout his life. Preferably by me, but, who knows?

So here's how it is, Zach and I are together, Bex and Grant are together, and so are Liz and Jonas. Macey doesn't have a boyfriend, but she's completely fine the way she is. Considering all the Blackthorne Boys that drool over her, who would want one of them anyway? They're like mini stalkers with spy gear, it's frightening sometimes. You never know when you're being videotaped, or your voice is going through an audio-feed.

We were all walking happily to class when someone interrupted us. You want to guess who? It's not really much of a guess, when you know who has the worst timing in the world…Joe Solomon!

"Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode, please follow me." We exchanged glances with our friends, and followed the back of Mr. Solomon. Zach and I were having a silent conversation.

I cocked my eyebrow- _What is going on?_

He shrugged- _I don't know._

My eyes widened-_What if my mom is hurt?_

He shook his head no and rolled his eyes- _She's not hurt, you're so overdramatic sometimes, Cam._

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If you two are done with your conversation, you're needed in the headmistress's office." I gulped, loudly. Zach squeezed my hand reassuringly. We walked into my mother's office and sat down.

"I'm sure you two are wondering why I called you here. It was a hard decision, but I thought it would be best this way. The CIA has requested two students for a mission. You see, they needed a boy and a girl, which I will explain later, and I knew you two would be perfect for the job." Zach and I shared a glance at each other, saying, _what the hell is going on here?!_

Mr. Solomon started, "They need a boy and a girl because they are sending you two to a high school and they need you to mingle with both genders." My mom sent him a glare and continued.

"And since you two are the _closest_, out of all of our population here, you have been chosen to go on this mission." She grinned sheepishly at me when she emphasized closest. I internally groaned and rolled my eyes. "Here are your mission packets,' she handed them to us; "I'll briefly summarize them for you. You're going to be going to Orange Grove High school in Orange Grove, Florida. You two are to interact with the student body there, join activities, and become close to them. The CIA needs you two to do this because they think some of the kids there are creating a new kind of deadly chemical. We need you to figure out what it is, and how it can be destroyed."

"Now for your living arrangements,' started Solomon, looking Zach in the eye- W_ait! Was that a glare? His eyes flickered with the emotion of…protectiveness? _Oh he's warning Zach to keep his hands off of me…haha! "There is a small dorm located on their campus for kids who do not live in the area. You two will be living there- you'll have roommates. Be careful though, keep your eyes peeled. You never know what might be going on, and keep your cover! Do not let anyone discover who you really are!" he stressed with urgency in his voice.

With a quick glance at Solomon, my mom started again, "To make it easier, your first names are going to be the same. Cammie, you're Cameron Ferrell, and Zach, you're going to be Zachary Smith."

I turned to look at him, "Aw, _Zachary!_" I cooed at him like a little boy.

"Aw, _Cameron!_" He retorted, playfully.

Solomon cleared his throat. "Alright, you have an hour to pack, eat, and say goodbye to your friends. You will be driven to the airport in a limousine, and fly over- first class I might add. You should arrive there by 20:00 hours (That meant 8:00 PM). Good luck." With that said, he swiftly left the room.

I jumped up, "An _hour!?_ Mom, do you know how much stuff I have to _pack_!?" I started freaking out, Zach snorted.

"This is going to be _fuuuun_." He said, he got up, bumped by shoulder as he walked past, and left.

My mom got up. "I'm going to miss you, Cam. You're going to be fine, you'll do great. Plus, I'm sure Zach can take care of you. You are a load full. You're Dad would have been proud, Sweetie." She said, ruffling my hair. I hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you too Mom, I love you." She kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, now go get ready!" she pushed me out the door, and I was off.

This was going to be a life changing experience.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving Gallagher

**Cammie POV**

I was frantically packing my things with the help of Liz, Macey, and Bex. Macey kept throwing a bunch of her expensive clothes in my 3 suitcases, even though I protested.

"Cam, you're going to be with a bunch of boys! Hopefully their hott, and you're going to want to look good!"

"Macey, I don't know if you've already noticed or not, but I'm dating ZACH!" I said, flailing my hands over my head in the air, looking like a freak. Macey sighed at me, but continued packing for me.

"Okay, Cammie, make sure you call us as much as you can," Liz said, packing my spy gear bag, "and don't forget to use the webcam!"

"Don't worry, I will. I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

We had a long group hug, and then continued to pack. I was munching on a small box of Froot Loops while I put my iPod, iHome, and my Apple Mac laptop in a bag. Bex tossed me my maroon env2 and I stored it in my bag.

Macey took out her checklist, and read it off while Liz and Bex checked for the items.

"Alright, laptop!"

"Check!"

"Webcam, camera, cell phone, iPod, iHome!"

"Check, Check, Check…wait how many were there, again?" called Liz.

"Victoria's Secret clothes?"

"WHAT!?" I screeched, jumping up from my desk.

Over half of one of my suitcases was filled with silky nightgowns and lacy undergarments from Victoria's Secret's Pink. At least it wasn't as bad as getting stuff from the women's department of Victoria's Secret.

"Chill, Cam." Said Bex, pushing me away from the suitcase. I sighed, and packed my Aerie gym shorts, sweatpants, and tank tops.

"Alright, continuing…" Macey started, eyeing my suspiciously. "Aerie clothes?"

"Check!" I called.

"Stilettos and dress?" I cocked my eyebrow. "What? They're will probably be a dance or something that you'll need it for!"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Check!"

"Toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Check!"

"Comms units, laser, gun, extra bullets, napotine patches?"

"All Check!" called Bex who probably packed my three favorite guns for me. On missions like this, Gallagher Girls were allowed to bring weapons like guns. Although, most of our other weapons were much more dangerous than a tiny gun.

"Oh, and I added a couple of minimal damage bombs, Cam." Called Bex from the closet.

"Oh, and I packed Cam's tank tops and short denim skirts." Macey said. Did they want me to look like a slut or something?

"Alright, Cam. Since you have to join a sports team, you should join soccer for sure." Bex said excitedly. She knew I was good a soccer, I had played it before I became a spy.

"I looked at the school website and they have an equestrian team. You should join! Horses are so much fun, Cammie!" squealed Liz. I nodded my head in agreement. Okay, soccer and equestrian team.

"Alright, thanks guys. I'll remember to call you, and there is no time difference so there shouldn't be a problem." We all shared one last hug as we headed downstairs with my bags.

Downstairs, everyone was waiting. Mr. Solomon loaded my suitcases and I noticed Grant, Jonas, and of course…Zach talking with a bunch of other Blackthorne Boys. I hugged a lot of Gallagher Girls from my class, and when I turned around, there were the Blackthorne Boys.

Grant walked right up to me and pulled me into a hug. "We'll miss you Cammie!" he said. Then he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, Zachy will be good. If he causes you any problems, just call." He winked at me.

"Don't worry, I will."

"And you can beat him up! It helps take anger out of people's systems!" Grant called as he walked away.

"Oh I'll beat him for you, Grant!" I called back.

Next Jonas gave me a quick hug, I got a hug from my mom, and Zach and I stepped towards the open door of the limousine.

"Remember things aren't what they seem. And don't forget to keep things under control." Mr. Solomon said, Zach and I knew those words had more than one meaning. We waved by to our classmates and climbed into the sleek car. As it started driving, Zach spoke.

"So I hear you're going to beat me up?" he smiled in his trademark cockily way.

"We'll just see what happens, Blackthorne Boy." I said, smiling back.

The rest of the time, we just stared out of opposite windows, thinking about our mission.

Soon we boarded the plane, and that's when I started the conversation.

"What '_activities_' are you going to do?" I asked curiously.

"Football and wrestling, you know, manly stuff." He said smirking.

"How are you going to wrestle when no one can beat you?" I asked, smirking back, wiping the smile off of his face.

"Hm…ok, Football it is!" He said, his smile returning. "What are you doing, cheerleading?" he asked.

"No, I'm more athletic than that, _manly boy._" I retorted. "I think I'm going to join the soccer team, and maybe the equestrian team." I looked up thoughtfully.

"Interesting." Was all he said, which made me turn to look at him.

"What's bad about that?" I asked, getting defensive.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you in a cheerleading uniform." He grinned at me, the smile reaching his eyes. I playfully pushed his shoulder away, and he started laughing.

During the plane ride we just talked about small things, like how we have less homework and what it would be like in a different atmosphere. I couldn't stop thinking about the double meaning in Solomon's words. Did he expect us to go that far?

Why was Solomon so protective of me? Did he think Zach was a rebellious wild child or something?

**You guys really wanted me to update, so here. I'm not going to update until I get more of the story done. But- there are going to be a bunch of surprises. Bitchy girls, man-stealers, parties, new friends...and more! PM me to tell me what else you want. I'm currently finishing writing chapter 5.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to OGHS

**Cammie POV**

Finally the plane landed in sunny, bright, _hot_, Florida. I took off my sweatshirt, revealing a tank top. Zach's eyes bugged out. I laughed,

"What? You thought I was stripping or something?" I forgot about what my body could do to him, since we had ended the game a while ago.

He just smiled and walked off to hail a cab. Once he did, he called me over, and had the suitcases in the trunk before the driver could even get out. We slid into the backseats of the cab, and soon we were on our way to Orange Grove High School. Zach put his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned my head against his shoulder as we comfortably watched the passing scenery, enjoying the moment.

The cab pulled up to a beautiful Victorian with clean cut, green lawns and we slowly stepped out, soaking in everything. Zach unloaded the trunk, paid the driver, and came to stand beside me. I was just staring at the house.

"Gallagher Girl? Are you okay?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my face, worriedly. I snapped out of my zone and nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's just going to take some getting used to. Who knows how long we'll be here for? I'm going to miss Gallagher. I feel bad for _you _though." I said, turning to him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Well, you already left Blackthorne to come to Gallagher, and now you're coming here." I explained.

"It's just the life of a spy." He shrugged.

"Also, you can't call me Gallagher Girl anymore." I said with a smirk.

He groaned, "And it just piles on and on!"

We dragged our suitcases through the door, even though we could lift them with ease.

A perky girl bounded up to us. "Hi! I'm Annie! You must be Cameron Farrell, and you must be Zachary Smith!" She said, _very_ enthusiastically.

"You can call me Zach."

"I'm Cammie." I responded with a small smile.

"Oh, well then, Cammie, we're roommates! This is going to be sooo great!" Zach nudged the back of my shoulder, and I could feel his body quivering from holding in laughter.

I elbowed him, _hard,_ in the stomach. It's a good thing he's a trained spy, or else he would have doubled over on the ground in pain from that.

"Is he okay?" Annie asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he's fine." I responded with a quick smile. "Why don't you show me the room?" I asked.

"Sure!" she responded, back to her bubbly norm, "Oh, and Zach?"

"Hm?" He asked, suppressing a groan of pain.

"You're in room 4, across from ours, which is room 3." Annie said, quickly skipping off.

"What's the matter, _Zachy?_ Grant told me it was okay." I said, with a wink, and turned on my heel, bringing my suitcases with me.

He was so going to get me back for that, but until then, let the games begin, again. But, this time, it's a different story.

**Tell me what you guys think! There will be approximently 17 or 18 chapters, and I will try to update daily**


	4. Chapter 4 The Blondies

**Zach POV**

After Cammie left, out breathed out heavily. Ouch, that hurt! Oh, she was going to get it…soon. I heard a door close, so obviously Cammie and her freaky roommate were in their room. I headed upstairs, slinging my two bags over my shoulders. I knocked on the door for room 4, and a guy that reminded me of Grant opened the door.

He was about as tall as me, maybe an inch taller, and had dirty blonde hair that hung loosely just past his ears.

"Hey dude, you must be Zach. I'm Heath- you can just put your stuff in there." He said, pointing to a briarwood colored dresser with more than enough space than Zach needed.

"Thanks, man." I replied. "You play any sports?" I questioned as I quickly unpacked my stuff. I kept my spy gear enclosed in the second suitcase which I stuffed under the first bad, shoved in the last drawer.

"Yeah, I do wrestling. How about you?" He asked, he was sitting on his twin-sized bed, leaning against the dark headboard.

"Football." I simply replied. That's the thing about guys, we're different than girls. We don't need to talk, and short sentences like this are normal for us. Suddenly, squealing filled the air from the other room and I recognized Annie's voice.

"Does that girl ever act…I don't know…normal?" I asked Heath.

"No, I heard she got a new roommate today." He said. "I wonder if she's hott."

"She is- and she's my girlfriend." I said to him, eyeing his reaction. He tensed up, but then relaxed.

"Cool. So, you guys came here together?" He asked, I could tell it was out of curiosity.

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Cammie. Cammie Ferrell." I replied, slipping the lie out smoothly. Lying had become a custom in my life. Lying was the key in the survival of a spy.

He nodded his head. "Hey, you wanna go play Halo 3 downstairs? I need someone new to beat." He grinned at me, obviously challenging me.

"Sure, but you're not going to win. I beat that game twice already." Technically I had already beaten it 13 times, and kicked Grant and Jonas' asses at it too. I would let this guy win though, for his pride.

As we left the room, Room 3's door banged open, and then closed quickly.

I saw Cammie step out of the room, and I smiled.

"Had enough of Miss I'm-constantly-on-an-adrenaline-rush yet?" I asked her.

She was rubbing her temples; she slowly walked to me, with a sweet looking face. What was she doing? She was so close her body was touching mine. She pulled the collar of my shirt so that our faces were almost touching.

"Kill me." She whispered, and then walked to the wall. She literally started banging her head against the wall. I walked over to her and pulled her away from the wall.

Heath was laughing a couple of feet away. "And now you know why she didn't have a roommate!" He pulled himself under control and held out his hand to Cammie, "Hey, I'm Heath- Zach's roommate; you must be the infamous Cammie." Cammie grinned and shook his hand.

"Oh so you know everything about me?" she asked playfully.

"Of course I do!" he replied, playing along.

"Then I'm going to have to kill you." She replied, coolly. Heath had no idea how true her words were.

He burst out laughing, and Cammie and I followed.

"We were just heading downstairs." I said, slipping it in coolly.

"Yeah, I was about to kick your boyfriend's ass at Halo 3." Heath said.

"Good Luck with that!" Cammie called walking back towards her door, when her hand was on the handle she called out,

"The only person to ever kick his ass, and _whip_ it I might add- is _me._" She said with a smirk before returning to her room.

When the door closed Heath said, "That's tough man. Getting whipped by a girl is hard." He put his hand on my shoulder, and then started laughing.

"Let's go so I can kick your ass for saying that." I muttered, and started walking down the stairs as a laughing Heath followed me.

**Cammie POV**

Heath seemed nice enough. I sadly returned to my room with Annie. Eventually I would get used to this- and she seemed nice enough. Plus, I had to concentrate on my mission.

"Hey Cammie!" Annie called from the connected bathroom that belonged to our room.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Wanna go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing?" she asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Sure." I said and we walked out of the room, and down the stairs to hear the yells of a bunch of guys.

"You killed me!" I heard Heath scream. "That was so unfair!"

"Ha! You're just mad I'm kicking _your_ ass!" Zach yelled back. I rolled my eyes, boys were such idiots sometimes. The television screen read GAME OVER.

"YES!" Zach jumped up, holding his hands up victoriously. "Who's whipped now?" he called. I raised my eyebrow at him.

Heath groaned. "I can't believe I lost. Oh well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Whateva." He got up, tossed the controller on the couch and got up.

"Ladies." He said, nodding his head as he walked by.

"Heath." I said, as he walked by.

"Dude, let's go see what sports they other guys are playing outside. You ladies may have the pleasure of watching us." Zach followed him outside, smiling at me.

I walked right next to him and whispered, "Meet me by the tree in the backyard tonight at 23:00 hours." Then I walked over to Annie as if nothing had happened. That's another part of being a spy- pretending. Being something you're not, creating a cover. I knew Zach would be there.

I saw Zach getting introduced to a bunch of other guys, and I realized they were playing football without even looking at the field. Annie and I went to sit on the bleachers where there were a bunch of other girls were seated.

"Cammie, this is Gianna, Sam, and Bri." She said pointing out each of the girls to me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hello." They each said to me. We turned to watch the game, which was starting.

"Hey, did you guys see the hott new guy?" I heard Gianna ask.

"Yeah, look he's over there talking to Heath. They're roommates." Bri said.

"Actually," I spoke up, with a possessive tone to my voice, "That's Zach. He's my boyfriend." I looked directly at them. They grinned sheepishly at me.

"Sorry, we didn't know he was already taken." Sam apologized. I smiled.

"It's okay. We've been here for like an hour. How could you know?" I turned to look at the field, and saw Zach staring at me, smiling of course. He wasn't that far away, of course he heard everything. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

He just smirked and went back to whatever he was doing. I actually liked to watch football. Sometimes I watched NFL, when Bex wasn't hogging the TV in the lounge room, or the Blackthorne Boys were playing their videogames. I noticed a bunch of girls walk past us and sit on the lower bleachers.

They were all blond, and I could see their roots. They were all wearing clothes that showed a lot of skin. They wore shirts that showed off their belly button rings, short skirts that looked really uncomfortable, and high-heeled shoes.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Anna.

"Those are the Blondies." Answered Sam for her.

"Yeah, they're like this group of stuck up snobs." Gianna added.

"That like to dye their hair bimbo blond and be total sluts." Bri slipped in.

I looked at Anna who just said, "I'd keep your eye on them if you want to keep Zach."

"The one that's sitting in the middle, with the trashy pink shirt, is Alana. She steals everybody's man, and has slept with the majority of guys here at Orange Grove." Sam leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Ooo. Fresh meat, girlies! Major Hottie ten o'clock." I heard Alana gush to her entourage of bitches.

Oh, she was going to get it.


	5. Chapter 5 Midnight Interlude

**Cammie POV**

My fists clenched, and my new-found friends looked at me, tensed.

"If you want, we'll go deck her for ya." Offered Bri. I breathed out very loudly, closing my eyes.

"No thanks, if she tries anything, she'll have no idea what she asked for." I muttered.

I re-opened my eyes to watch the boys starting their football game. In my peripherals, I noticed Alana eyeing me. I have dirty-blonde hair; more on the blonde side** (Just go with it!).** I concluded that she might ask me to join her slut-central group. As if!

Alana and the slut crew picked their way to me, over the pieces of gum and bags of chips left on the bleachers. Once they reached me Alana spoke,

"You're the new girl, Courtney?" She asked.

"Cammie." I replied. Her blue eyes twinkled, probably trying to find a way to persuade me to join the bitches-on-wheels club.

"Well, I noticed your already blonde, which is a good thing-anyways, how would you like to join our exclusive group? We get all of the hott guys." I heard Anna, Bri, Gianna, and Sam snort behind me.

"If you joined, you could have dibs on the new Hottie." She said, winking at me. That's when my friends burst out, hysterically laughing. Alana just glared at them.

She turned her attention back at me, "Come on, it's an offer you can't resist, Cammie."

"Here's the thing, _Alana,_" I sneered. "I don't want to be associated with a bimbo like you. And, that Hottie over there- is _my boyfriend_. So- stay away, because you have absolutely _no idea_ who you're dealing with." Alana snorted and looked me in the eyes.

"We'll just see how long he's yours." She sneered back at me.

"Let's just see how long you're blonde." I sneered back; referring to her brown roots. We were both now standing, hands on our hips, faces close, sneering at each other. Alana said "Ugh!" and whipped around, almost falling off of the bleachers as she climbed down, the slut-crew following.

My friends burst out into applause. "That was fantastic, Cammie!" Gianna said as Bri whistled. I bowed, and laughed along with my friends.

I turned to see my love running with the football, with a fierce expression on his face, towards the end zone for a touchdown. He neatly dodged the other team's attacks, not doing unbelievable OMG moves that spies know. I cheered for him, the game lasted about an hour- I would know, I have an internal clock in my brain.

Zach was talking to his friends, he noticed me starting to get up to leave, grabbed a water bottle, and ran over to me. He was all sweaty, and yet, he was so hott. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"You were the best out there. No doubt you'll make the football team." I said, smiling at him.

"Thanks. No doubt you'll make the soccer team or the equestrian team either. You're good at everything." We were looking into each other eyes now, the moments just seemed so right.

"Just so you know," he whispered, "I'm going to kiss you now, Gallagher Girl." I closed my eyes, and he kissed me. When we finally broke it, he put his arm around me as we walked back to the dorm. I licked my lips, he tasted _really_ good.

Zach noticed me deep in thought. "What wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I murmured back. But he didn't need one of the lie-detecting rings from back at Gallagher to find out I was lying to him.

"Come on, you can tell me." He said, urging me to tell him.

"You really want to know?" I asked him. He nodded. "Okay, you taste good. There, happy?" I said, I started walking quicker-away from him, but he caught my wrist.

"You can never have too much of a good tasting thing." He said briefly, before kissing me again, except harder than before. He allowed our tongues to dance, and after what seemed to be forever, we pulled apart, gasping.

"I was right, you do taste good." I said, panting. He just smiled at me. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the dorms. I could see somebody hiding in the shadows, watching us. Zach seemed to notice that too.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"_Those_ are the Blondies, the queen sluts of the school, who are now completely pissed at me." I smirked. I had gotten on Alana's nerves. Haha.

"Are you going to tell me why?" he asked, I decided to tell him because eventually he would get it out of me, and I didn't want to go through the whole process of the game again.

"Well, they were talking about you, and then they were trying to get me to join their bimbo group, not knowing we're already together, by bribing me with getting "first dibs" on you. And then I snapped, insulted their leader, and they hate me! Whoo! All achieved in a mere hour!" Zach looked at me. "What?"

"How jealous were you? Truthfully?" he asked me.

"Truthfully, pretty jealous, I'm not going to even tell you what they were talking about doing with you."

"Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are when you're jealous?"

I started to laugh, but then I was cut short by Zach's mouth meeting mine. Again.

It was really warm in Florida, so of course Macey packed me stuff for warm-weather.

It turns out all of my PJ's were from Victoria's secret. I picked out a nice light blue nightgown with spaghetti straps and lace going across the top, where it dipped low. I let my hair down, and I slipped on my pink slippers when I was sure Annie was asleep.

It was a two minutes to eleven. I slipped out my door and ran stealthily down the hall, down the stairs, and through the screen door located in the kitchen, in the back of the house.

Zach was waiting for me, sitting in the tree. There was a swing connected to it, so I sat down.

"The reason I asked you here was to think of a plan to uncover who is behind the crime." I spoke, softly, my voice cutting through the thick air like ice.

Zach carefully jumped out of the tree and started rocking the swing.

"I think we should get closer to everyone here, and then narrow it down to possible subjects that could be involved. What do you think?" I asked, Zach had been silent the whole time which was unlike him.

"That's a good idea. Let's just give it more time. Want to meet here again in two more days…same time?"

"Sounds good."

"You know, we don't have to leave quite yet. Plus, tomorrow is Saturday, we can sleep in." My answer was getting off the swing, allowing him to sit down, and me sit on his lap.

We sat there for a while, silently, enjoying each other's company. I gently kissed Zach, intending to get up and go to my room to sleep, but of course Zach had a different idea- and Zach _always_ gets his way- not that I minded.

I was still sitting on his lap, as the kiss turned into French-kissing. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I shifted my body so I was pressed against him, with my behind his back, just hanging there, while my hands were on his neck and in his hair.

I felt something underneath me; could I really turn Zach on this much? I twisted my hips a little, he groaned, yep. I could feel his bulge getting larger; and he pushed his way off the swing so that we were on the soft earth of the ground, underneath the tree, right next to the small hollow in its base.

I pulled away to breathe, and he started trailing kisses down my neck, open-mouthed.

"Zach…" I groaned.

"Yes?" he murmured against my skin, roughly.

"We can't do this here, not now." I managed to get out; I couldn't keep a hold on a single thought when I was with him, like this.

"We can't do it back at home Cam, there are spies everywhere." He muttered against my neck.

"Fuck it- or me." I said, jokingly. He kissed me for a while more, and then he gently kissed my lips.

He stood up and pulled me off the ground. I groaned. "Ugh. You can't do that to me and then stop, Zach." I whined like a little girl. He just laughed at my behavior.

"I'm glad that you need me so bad. But, you're right we can't do this here, well now anyways." He started off inside, but I cleared my throat.

"Um…you know you can't go inside like that, Zach." He looked at me confused, and I just pointedly looked down.

"Oh." He simply put it when he saw he saw his bulge was still there.

"Looks like someone needs me just as bad." I smirked. "Look, you'll go through the door when you are less intoxicated by my presence **(I love this quote from Twilight)**. But, first, you're helping me through my window. It's right here." I pointed to the third window from the left.

He grunted as he lifted me up so that I was standing on his shoulders while he held my ankles.

"Come on, Blackthorne Boy. I can't be as heavy as the weights back at school." I said jokingly.

"Actually I'm struggling not to take you right here, right now."

"Huh?"

"I have a nice view from down here. Sound familiar?" he asked. Oh- when we were playing our game, that night in the library where he could see up my skirt. OMG! He could see up my nightgown right now!

"Well enjoy it while you can, Blackthorne Boy, because it's all you're getting tonight. Although, you came close to seeing more." I said teasingly as I unlocked my window.

"I know, that's why it's so upsetting." He responded in an upset tone. I finally pried the window open, and lifted it up. I hauled myself in, and looked back out the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow, pretty boy."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty."

"Do we have to go over this again? Honey, you ain't just pretty- you should know that by now. Why do you think you have all these girls drooling all over you?" I asked him.

"The only thing that matters to me is what you think of me." Was his reply. His honesty and truth shocked me.

"You know I love you, Zachy." I whispered softly into the night.

"You should know I love you by now since I put up with all of your crap, and I tend to save your pretty little butt all the time." I knew if it was light out, he would be smirking by now.

"I know, and I also love you for that. Plus, you know you love my pretty little butt." I was smirking now.

I could hear him laughing from below. "Of course I do, Cammie. Night, Gallagher Girl." He called up.

"Night, Blackthorne Boy." I called. I heard a screen door shutting, and then I closed my window and drew the curtains back to cover the window.

As I lay in my bed, watching the moonlight filter in through the thin fabric of the cheesy curtains I couldn't help but think.

Sure I loved Zach, but how far was I willing to go with him?

Of course, I already knew the answer. I would do anything for Zach.

But this wasn't for Zach- this was for me.

**Happy New Years! I already have all the other chapters planned out...I just have to actually write them! I'll update tomorrow- this is my 3rd update today! You guys are so lucky I wrote chapters ahead of time! ;)**

**Enjoy! R/R!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Dance to Never Forget

**Cammie POV**

I woke up the next morning, which happened to be a Saturday, and stretched my sore back. I noticed Annie was still sleeping, and my internal clock told me she had been sleeping for approximately 10 hours, 46 minutes, 23 seconds, 24, 25, 26…

I gingerly placed my feet on the cold, hardwood floor and stood up. I could feel my blood start to flow freely through my veins. I straightened my nightgown, and brushed my hair. I stepped out of the dorm room, closing it softly. Since I was a spy, I could sense the presence of someone behind me. Without looking, I knew who it was.

"Hello, Blackthorne Boy." I called as I walked down the stairs, without ever looking at him.

I could sense that nobody else was up, or at least out of their rooms, and it was almost 11 in the afternoon! As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard Zach catch up. The second my feet touched the ground, he pulled my body to his. I was facing away from him, and he was facing me, so my ass was against his…well you know. I could feel it starting to grow.

"Where do you think you're going, Gallagher Girl?" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Breakfast." I managed to murmur as he kissed down my neck.

I wasn't just going to let him win, so I started to slightly shake my hips, causing him to moan, just like last night.

I pulled away from him, smiling. "You should have learned by now; I can arouse you more than you can arouse me." He was staring at the hem of my nightgown- my very _short_ nightgown.

"And you should have learned by now, not to wear stuff that short. It drives me crazy." I laughed for a second, and then walked to the kitchen.

I fixed myself a bagel, and quickly ate it, while chugging down a glass of orange juice.

I basically ran back upstairs. I heard voices from inside Room 3. Female voices, okay- it was just my friends.

I opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey Cam!"

"Sup?" chorused through the room as I saw Annie, Sam, Bri, and Gianna occupying Annie's bed, and the floor.

"Cammie, did you hear?" asked Bri.

"What?"  
"There's a rec dance tonight!" squealed Gianna. Sam and Annie just rolled their eyes at their friend's behavior.

"You're going to go, right?" Sam asked hopefully.

"You _have_ to come! And bring Zach!" cried Annie. I faintly heard something outside the door, something that only a spy could catch. I carefully crept to the door. I swiftly pulled it open, and two boys fell in. Heath and guess who? I knelt down next to Zach and whispered in his ear,

"Spies aren't supposed to fall on their asses like that." I got up, and sat on my bed, smirking.

"Hello, Ladies." Said Heath, pretending to brush off non-existent lint. "We were just listening in to make sure nobody here was hurt." He was trying to make himself look like a hero. Now Zach knew nobody was in trouble, and I could take care of trouble.

"We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves, thank you very much." I replied, snidely, smiling.

Zach smiled at me; he knew what I was talking about.

"Ooo. Feisty, just the way I like them!" Heath said. EW. I cocked my eyebrow at him. Did he not realize my boyfriend was standing right next to him?

Zach nudged him a little too hard in the stomach.

"Ow. Sorry dude, I like to speak my mind. Thinking is definitely not my _forte_. But the ladies are." He said, plopping down on Annie's bed, and snaking his arm around Sam. She just giggled.

Zach came over to me and sat on my bed. I noticed he was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and the same blue plaid boxers he wore that night in the library. Heath was wearing the same thing, t-shirt with no sleeves, except he wore _star wars_ boxers. Well, at least now we know for sure he _is_ weird.

In a way that no one but Zach would notice, I grabbed some of the fabric of his boxers, and Zach turned to me with a questioning smirk on his face.

"These turn me on as much as my nightgown turns you on." I whispered in his ear. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. Then I tuned back to the main conversation in the room, Heath was flirting with Sam.

"Well, we must be going, but have no fear! I will see you at the dance tonight!" he called as he walked out the door, motioning for Zach to follow.

As Zach stood up, he flicked the spaghetti strap on my right shoulder down. I raised my eyebrow.

"See ya later, Cam." He called as he closed the door behind him.

".gawd! Heath was totally flirting with me!" squealed Sam, and I always thought she was the most grounded out of all of my new friends.

"He was!" I said, joining in on the squealing, I suddenly felt like a teenage girl that never went to spy school.

"Talking about flirting, you and Zach looked real comfortable on your _bed._" Bri giggled.

I blushed. "Yeah, but it's more than that. You guys give off this vibe- like you're keeping something from everybody else." Gianna said, her brows showed her concentration.

"The way you guys interact with each other. You look like you trust him with your life, and he trusts you with his. You look like you would do anything for him." Annie piped in.

"You have _no_ idea." I muttered, looking down. It was almost as if I was talking to Bex, Liz, and Macey- they would be questioning me right now. Of course, I would give the information away because Bex could obviously force it out of me.

"He seems really protective of you. Like if anyone even hurt you, he would kill them. He seems like a tough guy." Sam added.

"And yet, whenever he sees you, his face brightens, and you can automatically tell that you're his soft spot." Gianna said slowly, eyeing my reaction.

"Wow…you guys are really…intuitive." Was all I could say.

They giggled.

"Of course we are! We've been keeping an eye on Alana too, and she hasn't gone near Zach."

I nodded my head. "Thanks. But I don't really think Zach would do anything with Alana." I said.

They exchanged glances. "We know that, it's just, Alana is the one the makes the first move. She'll like flirt with him, and she'll trick him into something." Bri said.

"Yeah, that's what she does with a bunch of guys." Annie jumped in.

"Okay, well…forget it. Thanks for telling me." I replied.

"Anytime!" Sam said, her voice perkifying everyone in the room, including the _always-enthusiastic_ Annie.

All of us girls got ready in Room 3. Sam, Gianna, and I wore short denim skirts. I wore one of the tank tops Macey gave to me to wear. It was purple and had lace going across the top- did Macey like things that had lace on them or something? My friends and I entered the gym which had been converted into a rec dance. There was a disco ball shining lights all over the place, with different colors. I did a quick scan of the crowd looking for suspicious people.

People were dancing, as the DJ was just starting the music. We entered the gym in a line, kind of like Hollywood models, from the left to right it was: Bri, Gianna, Me, Sam, and then Annie. My straight hair and been curled a bit at the bottom, and I was forced to put on mascara, eye shadow, and lipgloss.

"Look! There's Heath! What should I do! What should I say?" Sam starting panicking.

I calmly walked over to her, grabbed her flailing hands, looked her in the eyes and said,

"I'm going to speak some very wise words that my best friends once told me, okay?" Sam just nodded, looking at me intently as if her life depended on it. "Be cool, let him come to you, you're awesome, if he doesn't like you, I'll kick the shit out of him." I let go of her hands, and she nodded at me, smiling at me.

"I'm guessing Bex said that?" I heard a voice behind say. I smiled and turned around to see none other than Zachary Goode.

"And much more about doing illegal things to you." My friends giggled, they seriously had no idea what Bex could do to them- or even a spy like Zach.

My friends dispersed, and Zach whispered in my ear, "I haven't seen any suspicious activity but the kids behind the chemical are probably here. You have a weapon right?" I looked at him funny.

"Of course I have a weapon, I have a gun in my boot." He looked at me like I was crazy. "What kind of wimpy weapon do you have, hotshot?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, looking at him like he was a wimp.

"Laser and napotine patches." He shrugged.

"Wimp." I said so low, that only he would catch it.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him so that I could feel every curve of his marvelous body, _every _curve, yes, even the growing one…

"I wouldn't say that to me if I were you. If I leave, your happiness is gone and you have no reason to be here." He whispered.

"Yes, but you wouldn't leave because you need me more than I need you for specific reasons. We wouldn't want to burst, would we?" I said as I grinded myself into him. There were people surrounding us, so he couldn't groan because it would draw attention.

"It's a good thing you have so much self-control, Zachy. If I did this to anyone else in this room, surely they wouldn't be able to keep their hands to themselves." I whispered seductively in his ear.

"What makes you think I'm keeping my hands to myself?" Was his gruff reply.

I moaned softly in his ear as his hands slipped up my skirt and ran up and down the sides of my legs.

"Zach?"

"Hm?"

"Let's dance, people will notice what we're doing if we aren't." he chuckled and led me to the dance floor.

"The last time I danced with you, I recall you were Tiffany St. James and you were wearing a really sexy red strapless dress." I giggled. "And when I dipped you, you ran off, and when I found you, we had a Code Black. Are you ever going to tell me why you ran away?"

"It's kind of embarrassing." I said.

"Tell me, please." I grinded my ass into his growing bulge.

"Nope, and the more I do this, the less you can concentrate." I kept going for a while; his hands were on my hips, guiding my ass back and forth. I had my arms behind me, over my head, around his neck. The bodies in the gym were sweating, and packed close together. I turned around, and kissed Zach.

He returned it with even more passion, pulling at my waist, so that I could feel him. I mean _really_ feel him; I could feel the bulge I had instigated to be there.

"You see what you do to me?" he murmured against my mouth.

"I love what I do to you, and that I can do it." I replied, softly.

"Cammie!" I heard somebody shout over the music. I reluctantly pulled away from Zach, although I already knew who it was- Annie.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Zach. "This will just take a minute or two." She called to Zach.

"What, Annie?" I asked, I noticed Gianna and Bri gather around us, Sam was probably off somewhere with Heath.

"We heard the Blondies talking about Alana being in this really hott outfit, and how she was going to get Zach tonight." Gianna said, glancing at Bri.

"Do you know when?" I asked.

"Apparently now." Was the soft reply from Annie.

I looked up to see Alana with her arms around Zach's neck, his arms on her hips, making out.

"Oh."

"My."

"Fucking."

"God."

I turned around and ran to my room and locked the door, although that would be able to stop a spy.

I turned on my webcam and made an emergency call to Bex, and burst out crying.

"CAM! What's wrong?" she asked, I noticed that Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Grant were in the background.

"Grant? You remember how you said you would beat up Zach for me? Could you do that, please?" I begged, tears running down my face.

He pushed his way past everyone, and pushed Bex out of the way of the laptop, as Bex was sitting at the desk in a chair.

"What did he do?" he asked seriously. I had become a little closer with Grant since the game.

"I…I…"

"SPIT IT OUT, CAM!" screamed Macey, shoving past Grant.

"He was making out with the school slut!" I screamed. I turned behind me, and turned on my iHome. It was immediately playing and I turned on the song I listen to when I'm depressed.

I heard heavy footsteps on my bedroom door, "Cammie! Cammie, come on! Let me in! I can explain!" I heard Zach call.

Then I screamed back, not caring who heard, "Zach I have multiple weapons and guns in here so you better go away before I abuse their power on you!" Of course, all of my friends on the webcam heard me, eyes widening.

"Cam, what song are you playing?" Bex asked calmly.

"White horse by Taylor Swift." I replied, crying hysterically now.

"Oh no," she turned to the rest of my friends, but of course I could still hear her. "You guys, she only listens to that song if she's really depressed, like her dad being dead depressed." I jumped up from the seat and went rummaging through my drawers.

Bex heard my dresser slam shut and turned back towards the screen, I saw Grant yelling at Zach over the phone.

"Cammie, if you even put the blade to your wrist I will personally come down there and murder you on my own!" Bex screamed frantically.

Grant turned towards the screen, saw me holding a razor blade, turned pale, and screamed even louder at Zach.

There was pounding on my door. "Cammie I know you're mad, but please please please don't hurt yourself! I'll do anything, don't hurt yourself!"

"I can't hurt myself any more than you've already hurt me, Zach!" I screamed back.

Taylor Swift's Forever and Always came on.

_Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding?_

My friends watched me crawl onto my bed, clutching the razor, crying. My body was wracking up and down, I knew it looked like I was having a seizure.

_Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

I held up the razor, towards my wrist.

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

"There is no forever and always!" I screamed at my iHome

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

I sang really loudly to this verse. Zach's pounding on the door slowly stopped as heard my singing.

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Did you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

"So I guess me saying I love you wasn't enough, huh?" I said more to myself than Zach.

"Cammie please put down the razor!" Macey and Liz pleaded. Grant was cursing at Zach over the phone.

_So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore_

"Apparently, it went nowhere!" I screamed, putting the razor to my wrist.

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

"NO! CAMMIE! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" screamed Bex. She grabbed the phone from Grant.

"What is wrong with you, you mother-fucking ass? Cammie is about to cut herself!" She tossed the phone back at Grant and sat back down, frantically in her desk chair.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

I sang along to this verse again, and drew the razor lightly over my wrist, the first cut. It hurt, and I screamed, the blood coming out of my wrist.

"NO!" all of my friends shouted at once.

"She just cut herself you ass!" screamed Grant into the phone.

Didn't mean it baby?  
I don't think so

_Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?_

"Yes, apparently he did forget everything!" I yelled.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

"Everything is completely wrong! My dad is dead! I'm on a fucking mission, and the boy I love is cheating on me!" I screamed so loud my head started ringing.

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
Forever and always_

"Yeah, I feel so low, I can barely feel this razor slicing my skin! I surely remember _me_ saying forever and always, but apparently it didn't mean that much to you!" I screamed to Zach. I made a second cut, with my friends screaming even harder now for me to stop. Grant hung up the phone in aggravation, threw it at the wall, and I saw it break into 6 pieces.

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Didn't mean it baby  
Said forever and always_

I made one more slice in my hand, covered it with a towel, and fell asleep on my bed, in my clothes, sweaty, my make-up smudged, a tear streaked face, my wrist continually bleeding, and my friends screaming at me through the webcam. I could hear Zach pounding on the door.

And the darkness overtook me.

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far! It took up 7 pages on Word! And no, Cammie is not EMO! She just doesn't want to be without Zach- it shows how much she loves him and that she can't live without him.**


	7. Chapter 7 Make up and Weird Dreams

**Let's get this straight- Cammie was _not_ trying to kill herself! She was just really upset, and that emotion overtook her. She wasn't thinking straight. If you've read Twilight, think of Zach and Cammie's love as strong as Edward and Bella's- I said _try._**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up and I automatically felt horrible. I looked down and saw that I had only gotten blood on the towel. Relieved, I took a shower. I wondered where Annie was- she probably stayed in Sam's room, she had no roommate.

The shower relaxed all of my muscles. I cleaned up and bandaged my cuts, and then I decided to call Bex to apologize to her for having to watch everything last night, and for them all yelling at Zach for me.

I dialed her cell phone number. "Cam! Oh thank God you're ok!" Bex basically screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm sorry that you guys had to watch that. Could you tell everyone I'm sorry?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and tell Grant thanks for kicking Z…Zach's ass over the phone." I choked on his name.

"Um…well here's the thing. Gallagher is in Code Black right now. Someone tried to bomb us, and we took them down. I'm really worried, everyone's scared, including the teachers, and you're mom! Oh you're mom…well, she's a basket case! No one knows what's going on! Cam, I'm really scared." She whispered the last sentence. Oh my God. Rebecca Baxter is _never_ scared. This must be a big deal, especially if my Mom is freaking out.

"Cammie, I'm really glad you're not here right now. That means you're probably safer there. I gotta go! I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Bex. Keep everyone safe!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" And Bex hung up. I felt so alone right now. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

They started to run down my face, my home was compromised by enemies. What if I never saw my friends again? What if I never saw my _mom_ again? I started sobbing.

Even though I didn't want to, I had to tell Zach. It was his home too…

I listened through Door 4; one person was sleeping- snoring. Definitely Zach!

I kicked the door open, and a second before he woke up, I surveyed him.

His eyes were crusty- as if he'd been crying, he was naked except for boxers- he looked really sexy- but I couldn't think about that now! He cheated on me! He had messy hair, so obviously he had been tossing and turning during his sleep- so he was restless, or stressed from a problem…hm….and he had bags under his eyes- probably from getting no sleep.

His eyes popped open, and the second he took in my figure, crying, his face softened and sorrow echoed through his eyes.

"Cam…"

"GALLAGHER IS UNDER ATTACK!" I screamed, and fell on my knees on the ground, crying hysterically. He ran over to me, picked me up, and kicked the door closed with his foot.

He cradled me in his lap on his bed.

"Shhh…Cammie. What do you know?"

"I…I…called Bex and she said…they w-were under C-code Black because someone tried to b-bomb them." I sniffled.

His body immediately tensed up, but he continued to rock me back and forth.

"Was everybody safe?"

"Y-Yes."

"Than it's going to be okay. It's a school full of spies, they'll be fine. Sh…"

"Are you sure?" I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"Yes." He replied, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ears.

We just looked into each other's eyes for a second, and the next, he was kissing me. I got lost in the moment for a second, but then my mind kicked in, and I pulled away from him and stood up, ready to leave.

"Zach, I-I can't do this. You kissed Alana!"

He got down on his knees in front of me, begging. "No I didn't!"

"I saw you two with my own eyes, and so did my friends, we witnessed it!" I yelled.

"No! She was kissing me! She threw herself on me!"

"Then why were you touching her hips?!" I yelled back at him.

"I was trying to push her away! I would never kiss her when I have you! You're the only person I've ever loved in my entire life, and the only person I will _ever_ love!" He was begging me, and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I can prove it without a truth ring." He said. He stood up, and grabbed me. Left hand on my left hip, and his right hand on my neck, he kissed me hard, and long.

I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. We fell onto his bed, and I realized the only thing holding us back was our clothes.

He flipped us so that he was hovering over me, and yet still pressed to every curve of me. He slipped his hands up my skirt like he had done last night. Except now he was stroking the inside of my legs, right below my panties. I was moaning into his mouth, and he was smirking against mine. He pulled my skirt down, revealing my panties. I could feel him fingering the elastic on them.

We were kissing each other hard now, using our tongues. Before he could do anything, I moved my hands from around his neck to the elastic of his boxers and just moved my hands in circles in that area. Now it was his turn to moan into my mouth, and in return I smirked against his.

All of the sudden, the door banged open, and in walked Heath.

"Whoa! Well at least somebody in this room is getting some ass! I'll leave you two to continue, and get the details later!" And he ran out of the room, shutting it behind him. Using my spy skills, I shifted my weight, and flipped Zach over.

I moved my hands slowly down his muscled chest, and then his abs, and stopped at the elastic of his boxers. I grabbed the elastic, making him think I was going to take them off. I kissed him one last time, and pulled away.

He groaned really loudly. "Come on! I need more! You can't leave me like this!"

I started pulling on my skirt which was on the floor. I fixed my messy ponytail and smirked at him.

"Looks like nobody in this room is getting any _ass_." I said before leaving Zach lying on his bed, in just boxers. We both knew we couldn't really have sex here.

Although, sometimes rules are broken.

And everyone knows that I'm the one that usually breaks the rules.

I was headed to soccer try-outs now with Bri, who was also trying out. I was wearing my short-short Aerie sport shorts. I wore a tight, regular pink tank top with it, and I carried a simple Poland Spring water bottle and black-and-white soccer ball with me.

Bri and I dropped our items and chatted while we passed the ball around about simple things like, American Idol, and luckily she watches NFL too, so we talked about that.

The coach ordered us to do simple drills and then we had to take shots on the goalie. I took 6 shots and made all of them, tricking the goalie on each. It was actually quite simple, with my spy training I could identify the goalie's muscles, and which ones were tensed which way, telling me where I should kick the ball into the goal.

It was a 3-hour-long process, and it felt even longer in the scorching hot sun. But, it was fun. There was a short scrimmage, and I scored a goal easily.

Bri and I were sitting, drinking water, and laughing on the bleachers when the Coach posted the team. We walked over calmly, trying to act like it was no big deal- truthfully, Bri and I were the best on the team. We squealed like little girls, and hugged each other when we read that we both made first string, offense.

After I departed from Bri and soccer try-outs, I went up to my room, showered, and put on a pair of short-shorts that looked kind of like boxers. I pulled on a matching tank top too. Wow- it was so hot down here that tank-tops were basically the only option.

Annie was downstairs watching TV with Gianna so I decided it was a good time to use the webcam. It turned on, and I immediately saw Bex's face.

"Is this thing on, Liz?" Bex asked, hitting the camera. I laughed.

"Yes it is!" Liz said.

"Yeah, I figured that out when Cammie laughed at me." I laughed again. "So…any updates?" I knew she was talking about Zach, and not the mission.

"Yeah. Turns out, the ho tried to jump him. We made up." I said, shrugging, trying to make it non-chalant. We all knew it was important I mean-hello! I cut myself because of that boy!

"Yay! I knew that wasn't really Zach. Let me guess- not only did you make up, but you made out too?" I blushed.

"Of course she did, Bex." Macey called from her bed- she was reading a magazine. "Why do you even bother asking? She jumps that boy in her dreams! That's why she groans in her sleep and is always restless! She's having sex dreams about Zach!" she yelled at the camera.

"Okay, I'm really wishing we didn't walk in right now."

"GREAT!" I said, throwing my hands in the air as I watched Grant and Jonas walk in the room on the webcam.

"Oops?" Macey said, looking at the camera with a smile on her face.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, having naughty dreams about our Zachy?" Grant said, pulling up a chair next to Bex. Bex punched his arm.

"Stop it! Everyone has naughty dreams, including Liz." Liz turned bright red, and Bex instantly covered her mouth. "Oops!"

Liz tackled Bex onto the ground and I could see everything. Grant and Jonas were staring, open-mouthed, and then Grant started cheering. "Come on! You're spies, you can hit harder than that!"

"Way to provoke them, Grant." I said jokingly into the webcam.

He turned briefly to look at the camera and say, "My pleasure." Before turning back to the fight. Macey was trying to break it up, and became part of the fight. I groaned. Great.

They were screaming at each other now.

Liz- "You're the one having the naughty dreams about GRANT!" she screamed, and Grant's smiled became even bigger.

Bex- "Oh Yeah? Why do you call Jonas' name in your sleep and buck your hips?!" Jonas looked kind of embarrassed, and yet…happy.

Macey- "Will you two stop it! We all have dreams like that! Cammie's the worst!"

They all broke apart and started laughing.

"Hey!" I called.

"Cam, seriously, you basically do it in your bed while you sleep, while calling Zach's name! We taped it! We have _proof!_" Bex yelled into the camera.

"Cammie, you have serious sexual problems." Liz said.

"Yeah, and the only thing that can cure it is having sex with Zach!" Macey yelled.

I was just staring open-mouthed at the camera now, watching my friends tell me this.

"Cammie," Grant spoke, oh boy! "Zach does that in his sleep too!" Both he and Jonas burst out laughing.

Jonas came up to the camera and started talking, "We have to hold him down in his sleep because he bucks his hips really hard, and we have to cover his mouth because he screams your name in his sleep! Like, he _screams!_ That boy has lungs!"

"I appreciate what you guys are saying- but we can't do that here." I admitted.

"Don't worry! I gave Zachy a present and a pep-talk before you guys left!" Grant said happily, obviously proud of himself.

"I helped!" Jonas called, raising his hand, like an idiot.

"We seriously need new friends." I heard Macey whisper to Liz.

"I heard that!" Grant yelled at them, causing them to laugh.

"Oh Cam! Tomorrow is your first day of school, right?" I nodded to Bex who took her seat in the desk chair. "Since you have to be this "new person" wear the "special outfit" we packed for you." She winked at me.

"What's the special outfit?" Grant asked.

"Bye Cam!" everyone called.

"Bye!" I called back.

Right before I closed my laptop I heard the faint comment of Grant saying, "What outfit?" and then a slap and then, "Ow. That's not fair, I can't hit you back. You're a girl, Bex!" I laughed and then turned around to come face to face with Zach himself. He was sitting on my bed.

I groaned. "How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Everything." Was his simple reply.

"Everything?" I squeaked.

"Yep. So our dear friends think you have a sexual problem that only I can solve, eh?" he smirked as he laid back on my bed. I climbed onto my bed and laid down next to him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's true. What's this present and pep-talk I heard about?" I asked, rolling over so that I was facing him, propped up on my elbow.

"Uh…well. Grant gave me a present before we left, and he told me uh…hell! I guess I have to tell you or else I'm pretty sure you'll seduce it out of me." I smirked at him, he knew me so well. "He told me that we'd probably both get caught up and end up having sex." I laughed and he looked at me strangely.

"Everyone seems to think that. Even Annie, Gianna, Sam, and Bri! Oh, and Heath!" I was giggling now. "We _do_ have a problem!" He started laughing along with me.

"Let's solve the problem, then." He said. We looked at each other for a second, and then suddenly we were connected. We were making out, and I could feel it growing. Ha, right where I wanted him.

"Answer something first." I said.

"What?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Do you really have sex dreams about me?"

He looked at me for a second and then said, "Every. single. night." Was his reply. I went back to kissing him, and then he pulled away.

"Answer something first." He said smirking, I groaned.

"What?"

"Do you have sex dreams about _me?_"

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I traced his abs and replied, "Really bad ones."

"I like making dreams come true." He said before continuing what we started.

He was rubbing my thighs when we pulled apart.

"Zach, not tonight." I panted. He reluctantly got off of me, winked and said,

"Don't worry, it'll happen sometime." As he walked out the door he turned back and said, "By the way, thanks for the present." He closed the door behind him.

Huh? What present? Then I felt it, he. took. my. panties.

Back when we had played the game he told me that he was going to get a pair one day- he did today!

I fell back onto my bed, and sighed.

The way that boy could make me feel was amazing.

**Haha. Tell me what you think! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Health Class and TJ

**Cammie POV**

Alright, keep your nerves down Cam. It's the first day at a new high school. Remember you already made some friends, and you're here on a mission. Zach's here too- this can't be harder than spy school. You can do this.

I was giving myself a pep talk in my head as I got dressed. I pulled on a striped gray and white cotton tank top from Delia's and wore a gray cardigan over it. I slipped on a denim skirt that was a couple inches above my knees. Oh some things never change- even when I leave Gallagher I still wear skirts. Sigh. I brushing my hair and singing along to Taylor Swift's _Hey Stephen_.

"Aw…who's Stephen?" Somebody whined from the doorway. I turned to see Zach leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, smiling at me. I smiled at him, I was so nervous. I kissed him lightly on the forehead and said,

"No one important." I slipped on a pair of heels and slid on my camera necklace.

"Aw… what? No real kiss this morning?" He complained like a little kid that didn't get ice cream. I just laughed.

"Sorry, you have to work for it." I bounded over to my iHome and turned it off. I closed the door and brushed past Zach to grab a Pop Tart. I slid gracefully into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart. Heath and Sam were sitting at the counter eating cereal.

"Well someone is looking mighty fine today." He said, staring at my ass.

Sam hit him upside the head while Zach glared at him.

"What? I was just _stating the obvious_! No need to get all worked up." He walked away. "Chicks." He murmured. Sam and I burst out laughing.

"Wow, someone obviously didn't sleep last night." I said. I turned to Zach. "Did someone keep in awake by screaming in their sleep?" I smirked at him- referring to his sex dreams. Sam looked at me confused.

"Cam, you look great!" She exclaimed.

That's when Zach actually noticed what I was wearing. "Whoa!" He said, "You are not wearing that around anyone else _but me!_ Do you know how many guys like Heath there are here?" Sam was giggling into the hand she covered her mouth with.

"Sorry Zachy. Macey packed for me and this is the only stuff she gave me." I said sweetly, walking past him. So, it wasn't completely true- I had some t-shirts but it was fun to set Zach off. Sam laughed and walked out the door with me. We headed to the actual school building with our bags, laughing our heads off.

Most of the girls at this school wore almost the exact same thing- tank top and skirt. Some girls wore t-shirts and others wore track shorts. I don't see why Zach was making such a fuss.

As Sam and I walked down the hall, we got many calls from guys, most specifically me because I was new. I was more worried about how the girls would react to Zach. Sam showed me my locker and then Bri joined us.

I noticed three kids huddled by the chemistry lab. That was odd. They looked they were arguing about something. I picked out pieces of their conversation.

"Formula….wrong!"

"Chemical A…and…not…Chemical 8D!"

Oh so they were working on some kind of chemical. Obviously A and 8D were codenames for real chemicals. Perhaps illegal and nuclear? I would have to talk to those kids later. One of them threw his hands up in the air, and all three of them filed back into the lab.

I was distracted from my thoughts when Bri nudged me. I turned to see lots of girls staring open-mouthed at my boyfriend walking down the hall.

"See ya guys." I said, and walked up to Zach. I whispered in his ear, "Did you see those kids by the lab? They looked pretty suspicious to me."

"We'll check it out later. Right now I'm going to murder a bunch of these guys with the post-its I have in my pocket." He said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, Zachy, can't take the competition?" I said, walking away. I smiled at him and was a couple feet away from him when a guy called out to me.

"Hey sweet thang, wanna come over here?" he was leaning against his locker with a bunch of other guys.

"Maybe when you learn a better pick-up line, sweet thang." I called back, as I kept walking down the hall. I heard Zach laughing behind me somewhere. His friends laughed at him and yelled, "Ooo, Derrik got burned by a girl!"

He ran after me, "Oh come on, babe. Why don't you go out with me tonight? I can show you a good time." He winked at me.

"I'd have a better time puking my guts out than being with you, anywhere." I retorted.

He grabbed my wrist and I pulled away from him. "Don't touch me!" I hissed at him.

"Come on sweetie, I won't hurt you."

"Yeah but _I_ can hurt you. Now, leave me alone." I hissed at him and walked away. I attended my first four classes, and when I looked at my schedule I groaned. It read:

_Period 5- Coach Jerry- Health, Room A9_

Great! Hopefully the topic wouldn't be… and then I walked into the room and saw the topic written on the chalkboard- _Sex Education._ Oh. My. God.

And guess who was in this class? That perverted kid, Derrik, and oh, no! Zach was in this class too! This was the one class _I did not_ want with him.

I was relieved when I saw Sam and Gianna sitting in a corner and sat with them. Zach was sitting next to Heath across the room and Derrik was sitting behind Heath.

The class was buzzing with excitement from the topic. Zach caught my eye and mouthed, "Oh, this will be fun." I laughed. It sure was…

"CLASS!" boomed the teacher as he walked in and closed the door. "We will be learning about sex!" and it went on and on and on!

"And you only do it with someone you care about!" he looked at a bunch of girls sitting in the front row, "Do _not_ do it for money!" it was hilarious!

"It is a special experience between a _man_ and a _woman_, and is sacred. Wait until you're married!" this was getting funnier and funnier. He was talking just like my mother would. I would bet major money that barely anyone in this room would wait for that long.

"Now, boys, you _do not_ take advantage of a lady…" and I zoned out there.

When I came back to Earth he was saying, "And sometime you can caught up in the moment-" oh boy, I've been in _that_ position a bunch of times with Zach. I grinned when I noticed him smiling at that.

"Remember to use protection!" Oh no, let's not go there. The bell should ring any minute.

"RING!" Oh thank god. My friends and I scrambled up from our seats and dashed out of the room as Coach Jerry started saying, "Think about it, people! It could be the biggest mistake of your life!" Wow, he made it sound like it was worse than going to hell.

"Thank God that is over!" I exclaimed as I walked with my friends to my locker. Everyone was clearing out of the building, and there were a few stragglers in the hallway. I decided to take a look at the chemistry lab.

I snuck in silently; good no one was in here. I started reading the labels on the chemicals; I got to the second one when I realized the first two could be used to make a nuclear weapon.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" said a boy from the doorway. I gasped, caught. He was one of the boys I noticed in front of the lab before, arguing.

Uh-oh, the only way to get out, was to flirt. "Oh, well," I said, batting my eyelashes. "I was actually looking for _you._"

"Me?" He asked, confused, obviously he had never got a date.

"Yeah," I said, walking slowly towards him, lightly trailing my fingers over the top of the smooth counter. "I heard you were the _man_ to talk to if you needed something _done._"

"W-W-What do you n-need?" he stuttered.

I trailed my hands lightly over his tie- seriously who wears a tie at school?

"Oh, I just needed some company." I said seductively. "But, I can see that you're busy, so I'll come back another time…uh…"  
"T-TJ" he said, stuttering again.

"TJ. See ya around." I smiled widely at him and walked out of the room.

Once I was out of hearing range I groaned out loud.

"That was quite a performance, Gallagher Girl."

"Go Away!" I yelled as I stormed out the doors of the school. I did not feel like being teased right now.

He caught up to me easily, seeing as I _was_ wearing heels.

"Aw come on, Cam. I was just having some fun, although I can't top off health class." He said smirking.

"Oh yes, that was _so_ much fun!" I said sarcastically.

He was silent for a moment, which was unusual for him. He looked like he was concentrating on something important.

"What is it?" I asked softly, stopping his train of thought. We both stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Nothing." He blushed. Whoa- wait! Did Zach just blush?

"Whoa there boy, it's obviously not nothing- I mean, you just blushed! You never blush! Tell me!"

"Well, I was just thinking about what the Coach said."

"Exactly what part were you thinking about?"

"Marriage." He whispered.

"Oh."

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence.

"You mean how he said to get married before you…you know." I said.

"Yeah, that part."

"I think we both know that's not true."

"Yeah, I know. But- he seemed to make sense, ya know?" Wow, Zach's words shocked me.

"Yeah, but, we're too young to get _married!_" I whispered the last part. "And I doubt we can wait for that long, even if we were still together by then." I looked down; I didn't want to talk about breaking up- I never wanted that to ever ever ever happen.

"I know we're too young-ish. I mean, we are 16, and it _is_ legal…" he droned on until I put my hand to his mouth.

"Zach, I really don't plan on getting married right now, or at this age. Plus, since we're _spies_, I'm not sure I really have that option."

I almost didn't hear him say it- but I did, "Unless you married another spy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's go." We walked in silence back to the dorm house. That was an interesting conversation.

Wait- does Zach want to get _married!?_ No, we're too young. Although, it is possible to get married someday, as long as we're still together.

And that's when the question popped into my head.

_How long will we last together?_

**_I won't be able to update daily now. School is starting and this is the last chapter I wrote ahead of time, so it may be awhile but I will try to update ASAP. Plus, I have A NEW LIFE to update too (Twilight). R/R! ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9 Reminising the Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Gallagher Girls, do you really think I'd be writing on fanfiction?

Special thx 2 _horsiluvr_ for the revenge idea for Alana! :P

**Cammie POV**

Today was the day equestrian try outs started. I was kind of avoiding Zach now. I mean could you blame me? Things were so awkward now, I mean after the talk about possibly getting married? I'm totally not ready to get married!

I mean, after what happened to my parents, my dad never coming back. What if that happened to me? Or worse, Zach. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

The instructor assigned me to a beautiful brown mare. She seemed calm, and was well built. A beauty in her own. Sure, she wasn't one of the majestic white horses, but she seemed to glow in her own way. The only downside of being on the equestrian team was that Alana was trying out too.

She was riding one of the white horses, who I heard had a temper. As I mounted the horse, Alana trotted up to me.

"Well, well, well, look what the lousy horse dragged in." she sneered.

"Tell me, how's your other horse doing?"

"Huh?" she replied confused, I laughed. She had no idea what was coming for her.

"Well, your high horse. I mean, you're always so bitchy because your butt is chaffed." With that I smiled evilly and cantered towards the trail.

"Watch yourself, Cameron." She yelled towards me.

"Actually, I would be the one watching you considering you just walked into poop." She looked down to see she just guided her horse into a pile of horse poo. Talk about disgusting. But that's exactly where she belonged.

After a couple of rounds of jumping, cantering, and barrel races, the instructor announced the team of five.

"Girls! Gather around! After careful thought and consideration I decided who will lead us to our victory at the Championships this year!" Everyone clapped politely.

"Our leader is, Alana!" Alana smiled smugly, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "The other four girls are Katie, Elizabeth, Cameron, and Alyssa!" Whoops and cheers surrounded me.

Alana glared at me, and I just smiled and waved back as I walked away. Then an idea popped into my head. I walked up to Alana who was staring at me with curious eyes. Why would I approach her? Simple. Revenge.

"Oh, and I still owe you for sexually harassing my boyfriend. So, you better watch your back, because I'll mess up your life worse than your brown roots messing up your frizzy bleached hair." I smirked at her dumbfounded face and pranced away, proud of myself.

**Zach POV**

I watched from a distance as Cammie rode her horse. She had no idea I was even there- one of the worst things for a spy. Not knowing your surroundings. She was so beautiful and gracefully poised on her horse. She was independent.

I could tell she was avoiding me. I yearned to hear her voice call my name, for her lips on mine, her touch on my skin. My heart was racing just watching her.

She was right- she could arouse me more than I could arouse her.

I watched her for awhile. When I heard the coach announce the team, I glowed with pride that _my_ Cammie had made the team. I was surprised when she approached Alana. Another dangerous thing to do- let your subject surprise you.

I wondered what she said when I saw Alana tense and look like she saw a ghost. Cammie walked away, smiling. She must have threatened her.

Grant was right- catfights are hott!

**Cammie POV**

I could hear the shower running, and Alana's high pitched voice echoing throughout the room. I had snuck in. I held her bottle of shampoo in my hand. I squirted some red dye in and mixed it around with some nair.

Ooo. Revenge was sweet. I put in enough dye to dye her hair completely fire-truck red, and enough nair so that only clumps would come out. Haha. This was going to be good- and no one could prove anything. I didn't leave any fingerprints or evidence- I would know. I'm a spy.

The time came to meet Zach at the tree. I knew I had to go, and I couldn't avoid him any longer. Eventually I would have to talk to him- about… stuff.

I went down a couple minutes early and sat on the swing, just letting the wind ruffle my hair as I slowly swang back and forth. I was concentrating on a crack in the base of the tree when I heard him.

"Hey." He called softly.

I looked up at him, "hey." I said quietly. We were both dreading this moment. "So… when I was in the chemistry lab I only got to read the first two chemicals. They're the base of nuclear warfare. They could create bombs big enough to blow up all of New England at once." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the tree, seeming at ease.

"Did you not just hear me, Zach? _Nuclear warfare._ We could die! Gallagher and Blackthorne could be destroyed. _AMERICA_ could be destroyed." I hissed at him. He seemed to be thinking of something else, but he nodded. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Look, I know we're in a tough place right now, but remember we're here to figure out what's going on. Could you please focus on that for a minute?" He slowly looked up into my eyes. And I know its cliché, but I swear I almost fainted at his loving stare.

"Alright, whatever you want." He said. I knew it had a double meaning.

I sighed and turned away from him. I walked barefoot over to a different tree. I slowly let my fingers trace its way down the lines of the bark and just thought for a while. The wind blew harder and it started to drizzle. My hair was billowing out behind me, and my nightgown was flowing. And yet, I kept tracing the lines. Goosebumps rising on my arms, I thought about my family and friends.

My father- how I missed seeing his face, and when he would ruffle my hair and call me squirt whenever I cracked a code, or hacked into the CIA's computer base for fun. How he taught me how to shoot my first gun in our backyard.

My mother- her loving touch, when she caressed my cheek, and handed me tissues on father's day. How she gave me burnt hamburgers and green beans. I missed her voice.

Fighting and loving Bex. Punching her in P&E, and getting side roundhouse kicked, and laughing as she pulled me back up. Studying and throwing index cards at each other. Trying to pour water on her in her sleep, and then getting tackled.

Macey's boy advice. Her boy translator, and her amazing fashion sense. The pulling of my hair, and the stinging as she attempted to pluck my eyebrows. Her CosmoGirl! Magazines, and her funny attitude. Her snide remarks and "whatever" comments.

My favorite bookworm, Liz. Her strange questions, and worried looks whenever she thought she would have a pop quiz. Her urging me to brush up on my Arabian, and "Oopies Daisies!" and having to save her from tripping down three flights of stairs, or being knocked out by tripping and falling on Gillian's sword, and getting knocked out for numerous days. And how she tried to mimic Bex saying "Bloody Christ!" in a british accent.

Grant, and his sarcastic remarks about Zach and I. When he tried to sing Paramore or Metrostation, or mocking Taylor Swift, and when I would sucker punch him in the stomach and then Bex would have to pull me off of him. His "I'm sorry I pulled a prank on you" hugs, and then trying to give you a wedgie. When he ran after Bex yelling, "Come on! I didn't mean it like that!"

Jonas, and how he secretly looked at Liz when he thought she wasn't looking, and how I would tease him about it. His dance when he cracked a code, or held up his hand like an idiot. And when he tried to make a smart comeback when Macey insulted his fashion sense.

And lastly, Zach. How he made me feel weak in the knees, and made my heart beat so fast I thought I was going to die. How he could make me forget what I was saying, or even what my name was- or who my Mom was.

I sighed aloud, thinking. I wonder if Zach was still at the tree. I turned around, tears in the edges of my eyes from thinking of my old memories and my friends and family. He was there, staring intently at me.

"Zach,"

"Yes?"

"I…I love you." He held out his arms. I ran to him, and he hugged me for a long time, and we sat like that- under the tree, in the pouring rain.

Not caring about possibly getting pneumonia. Or how Gallagher/Blackthorne was under attack, and I didn't quite know if my friends were okay.

Or the fact that we were being watched by a person we would never think was a possible subject.

**Okay, so tell me what you think. Let's see if you can guess who the possible subject is. :P School is a lot of work, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Sorry. R/R! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 A Bomb?

I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors of the school. I waved to the people that said hi to me, and made my way to the chemistry lab. And there was TJ, mixing some liquids together. Time to put the plan into action.

I stepped in, clacking my heels, making my presence known.

"Just the man I was looking for…" I said, smiling at him, strolling in.

"Who, m-me?" he stuttered.

"Who else, silly?" I said, slapping his shoulder playfully. "So what's a handsome guy like you doing cooped up in a lavatory like this?"

"Uh… it's a laboratory, and I'm just making something for someone." He said, looking down.

"Oh, really? Well, I happen to know a bit about chemicals, I mean, I plan on making the best nail polish someday," I tossed my hair over my shoulder, "so what chemicals are you using?"

"Oh just, botulinum toxin, ricin, and saxitoxin, you know, they're the base of chemicals used to create bombs," he whispered to me. (REAL CHEMICALS USED IN BOMBS!)

"Really," I shifted my weight towards him, "then you must be really smart, I like smart." I batted my eyes flirtatiously.

"w-well…" he stammered.

"I gotta go, but don't worry, I'll be back…" I trailed, off, letting my fingertips brush over his before I winked and swiftly left the room.

*****

_Health Class_

"Boys and girls!" Coach boomed. "Can someone remind me what we learned about last time?" No one raised a hand.

"Alright then, ZACH!" I rolled my eyes at my friends sitting next to me, "what did we learn about?"

"Stuff we already know." He replied carelessly.

"Oh really, then tell me buddy boy, have _you_ had sex?" Coach said, getting in his face. I could feel the hot stares of my friends on me, and yet, I waited for Zach's answer.

"Sir, why do _you_ want to know?" Zach said, suggestively. The whole class burst out laughing.

"Don't get smart with me boy. One day you'll make a mistake and wish you listened." Coach threatened.

"I don't make mistakes." Zach answered coolly. Which was true.

*****

I was at soccer practice, passing the ball with Bri when I heard a bunch of girls talking behind me.

"Did you hear what the chemistry geeks were doing?"

"Yeah, I heard they're making a bomb…"

"I heard they're going to set it off in the dorms."

"I heard…"

And the rumors went on and on. I was almost certain there was a bomb being created in that lab. The only question was, where was it being exported and deployed?

What was going on at Gallagher?

*****

_Zach POV_

I was just talking with Heath at football practice when I heard two guys passing us, talking about the 'bomb.'

"Dude, I heard, they're setting a smoke bomb off in the dorms during the night so the girls will come out in their pajamas."

"Oh, dude, I would love to see the girls in the jammies. Talk about hott." The other responded and they bumped fists. Weird.

I threw the football at Heath. "Hey, man, did you hear about the bomb?" I asked, curiously.

He tossed the ball back, "Yeah, I heard there's a kid at this school who is sending the bombs to his dad, who's like a terrorist on the FBI's top ten most wanted list, and that America's going to like, be destroyed." He said, chattily. "But I doubt it's true. Those nerds are just to nerdy to get any attention so they go bragging and make up random stuff to make themselves look cool. Geeks." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I know right? That's what I heard." I said, covering up.

The coach blew the whistle, and I caught Cammie's eye from the soccer field. Worry and understanding passed through our eyes.

We both knew something _big_ was coming.

Just what?

*****

**Sorry it's so short guys, but at least now you can read Ash's new story (melonme23).**

**CHECK OUT THE GG AWARDS IN FORUM.**

**I'll try to update soon, but as you all know, I have two other Gallagher Girls stories to update at the moment too. **


End file.
